Zoar: The Albion Hero
by Extric
Summary: Readers follow the story of the young hero Zoar, as he becomes one of the most famous heroes in Albion. He will have to either follow the path of evil or good. Content Rating ranges from T through M.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: This story is based off the game created by Peter Molyneux and Lionhead Studios. The story is my own thoughts.**

It's been five years since the evil hero Necromancer killed his sister with the Sword of Aeons and became the most feared hero through out the land of Albion. Two years after deciding not to throw the sword into the vortex, a hero known as Liberator went into battle with Necromancer. The two fought for days, but something happened. Something split them apart and the battle ended with no winner. No body knows what happened, not even the heroes themselves. The two never went into battle again with each other. While one used bandits to destroy towns and kill innocent villagers, the other helped the people Necromancer tried to kill.

As the two still battle with each other through bandits or villagers, the Heroes Guild has new apprentices that are about to enter the world of Albion as heroes. These young heroes will have the choice of becoming evil and following the path of Necromancer or become good and helping Liberator. Every hero has a choice and each hero has the power to make Albion a dark place or give the people the peace they deserve.


	2. The Continued Nightmare

**Chapter One: The Continued Nightmare**

The footsteps of a man could be heard as each foot hit the hard ground under him. The man was sweating due to the heat coming from the fire that was slowly burning the whole village to the ground. Loud screams coming from men, woman and children echoed through out the village as a bandit killed them with a blade or an arrow. He had to get out of the village before he was the next to be killed. The man could all ready hear arrows fly by his head and he would watch as they hit the guard's chest, killing them.

The exit was only a few feet away. Guards advanced forward to take on the bandits. The man turned to watch them do battle with the bandits, but instead of seeing it happen he tripped and fell into a small puddle of water. A bandit came over, the man raised his hands to guard from the bandit's strike, but the bandit laughed and lifted the man up.

"Are you all right? I thought you had been killed my poor aim from the others," the bandit said. The man looked at the bandit weird. "We can't loose our leader now, Oakvale must be destroyed!" the bandit shouted. He ran off and attacked the guards from behind. The man looked confused when the bandit had called him their "leader." He looked down at the puddle and felt his jaw drop. On his head were to huge horns, his eyes were completely red and his skin was paler than the moon itself. The man yelled into the night sky as the battle continued.

* * *

Zoar sat up in his bed screaming, his eyes shut. He felt someone come over to his side and shake his shoulder saying, "Zoar, Zoar! Stop screaming, you're going to get us in trouble again." Zoar stopped and opened his eyes. His sheets and blanket were scattered all over his bed and his clothes were soaking wet from sweating so much while he had the same nightmare he had been having for several months now. He turned to see who had decided to wake him up and found himself face to face with his best friend Algreth.

Zoar stood up and looked out the window to see it early in the morning, which meant that he was going to have to go to lessons soon. Everyone else that slept in the same room as Zoar and Algreth had all ready gone downstairs for breakfast at the bar. Zoar quickly stood up and pulled off his wet clothes, while Algreth just stared at him. "It's the same dream isn't it? The one you've been having for the past four months," Algreth said. Zoar nodded, putting on his apprentice robes.

"Yeah, the same one. It always ends with me seeing the horns and me screaming as my hometown is being destroyed," Zoar said. He walked over to a cabinet that had two closed doors. He opened them and pulled out a Longsword made out of iron and a long bow made out a yew, which also included his arrows. He put everything on his back and turned back to Algreth. "I've been thinking. This dream could be me in the future. There have been stories of people having dreams like these and it ends up happening," Zoar said. He and Algreth walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"I don't think it is you. You might be eating something wrong and it is giving you nightmares," Algreth said. The reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the map room. A giant map of Albion sat in the center of the room. To their left was a little platform where heroes teleported in and out of the guild. Apprentices were forbidden to use it, but that didn't stop some from trying it out. The two made a left and went down the stairs and into the bar where all the apprentices were at, eating. The two grabbed a plate of what the bartender was serving and grabbed a seat at the long table.

"When is graduation?" Zoar asked after stuffing his mouthful of what seemed to be beans. Zoar had been attending the Heroes Guild for ten years now and he was about to graduate and go out to be a hero for everyone in Albion. Algreth had been at the Guild for eleven years, but failed the year before.

"I think graduation is next week. In three days we will have the Melee Combat test, then the Ranged Combat test and then Will Reaction Drills. If we do everything perfectly, we become new heroes," Algreth said. Zoar grunted. He didn't like the people who gave the tests. There were always dressed in black coats with hoods pulled over their head. They freaked him out a little, but he didn't look any better. His hair was a light brown and hadn't been put in a different fashion since his parents sent him to the guild. His eyes were a dark coffee brown and he was one of the tall people at the guild. Zoar was always wearing his robes because it was required that the apprentices wore the white robes.

Algreth looked like he was Zoar's twin brother. The only difference was their hair and eye color. Zoar had red hair and blue eyes. Both of them had all ready saved money so they could go to the barber shop and get their hair cut and maybe some facial hair, then go to the clothing shop to buy new clothes. Both of the men finished eating and put their plates in the dirty plat stack at the bar. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class again. Last time we had to do extra practices," Algreth said. The two exited the bar and went to their classes.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed boring. This chapter is supposed to be an introduction chapter. I promise it will get a whole lot better as the chapters' progress.**


	3. Hero Finals

**Chapter Two: Hero Finals**

A few days passed and Zoar continued to have the same dream and he continued to wake up screaming. Three days passed by and both Zoar and Algreth are going to take their final tests where they will be tested in all forms or combat. Zoar walked out of the bar after eating breakfast. He took a deep breath so he could relax and do well on the final tests he would have to take at the Heroes Guild. As always, Zoar was dressed in his apprentice robes. Algreth had left early to practice so Zoar wouldn't see him until the Guildmaster announced that the tests were about to start.

An hour passed by in no time. Zoar stood at the bridge that crossed over to the training grounds his arms were crossed. Finally a loud bell could be heard from the room that used to be Maze's room. Zoar opened his closed eyes and crossed the bridge and walked into a crowd of apprentices. There were three man dressed in black cloaks, each one had a scroll that Zoar guessed had names on it. He was right. When everyone was ready, the three men began to call names. It took an hour before Zoar was finally called. Algreth had gone first and from what Zoar heard he had passed every test.

Zoar had to first practice melee combat with another student named Kin. "What?" Zoar asked when he was told to work with Kin. He didn't like Kin at all. He was always cocky and boasted about coming from a rich family that owned a shop in Bowerstone South. Zoar could easily beat Kin because he wasn't very good, but he still didn't like the idea of working with him. The man dressed in black robes pushed the two into the small circular ring. They both unsheathed their Iron Longswords and waited for the man to tell them their instructions, both of the men sneered at each other.

"Listen up you two," the man started. "I want Zoar to attack while Kin blocks. Zoar you have to hit him seven times and you have to knock him down before the seventh hit." Zoar nodded. The man told them to start. Zoar stood there, watching Kin hold out his blade to block the incoming attacks. Finally Zoar ran forward and swung his blade, which recoiled after hitting Kin's blade. The instructor counted aloud. Zoar quickly advanced forward hitting him two more times. After the third hit Kin lost his balance and Zoar hit the blade after spinning and knocked Kin to the ground. The instructor stopped them and told the two to back away from each other.

"Good job Zoar. If you can with stand Kin's attack then you get an A. Kin if you fail to knock Zoar down you fail but if you do I will give you a B," the man said. Zoar prepared himself and held out his blade to block Kin's attacks. Kin stared at Zoar for a while; "You know I'm going to beat you in two hits." Kin said. Zoar smiled and waited for him to move. Kin grunted and jumped forward and went to strike Zoar but Zoar backed up and Kin fell face first into the dirt. He stood up and went to attack Zoar again but when the blade recoiled backwards, Kin fell on his back. The instructor counted and laughed at Kin.

"I will not be made a fool of!" Kin shouted. He continued to attack until he reached seven. The instructor told them to stop, but Kin didn't listen. Zoar continued to block as Kin continued to attack. Finally the Range instructor shot an arrow and hit Kin his the shoulder, making him fall over in pain. The Melee instructor took Kin and went inside the Guild. Before leaving, Zoar was told to grab his bow and head over to the Range Combat Test and that Zoar received an A. When Zoar got to the area the instructor handed Zoar an Iron Katana.

* * *

"Now it is time for your Range Combat Final. You are to score one hundred and five in one minute. The back dummies count as five; the second row counts as three, the first row counts as one. When you're ready I will start the time," The instructor said. Zoar pulled out his bow and got and arrow ready. When Zoar let the first arrow go, the instructor started the timer.

He hit the back one so he now had five points. He quickly pulled out another arrow and fired and hit the middle, eight now. He was going as fast as he could, pulling arrow after arrow and trying his best to hit the second and third row of moving dummies. By the time he had thirty seconds left he had all ready gained eighty-seven points. He aimed and hit the back and now had ninety-two. He only needed thirteen more points. He quickly hit the back dummy twice and then aimed. He fired for the second row dummy but the first got in the way. He had ten seconds left. He fired another and hit the first again, five seconds. He pulled out another and fired and watches as it missed all of them. Zoar grunted and pulled out another arrow and quickly fired. It hit the first dummy just as the clock stopped.

"Good job Zoar. You got an A and you now get this Yew Crossbow for just making the time," the instructor said. "Now move over to the Will area and go pass that test. We need heroes like you in Albion." Zoar smiled and thanked the man. He ran over to the Will area and set his new weapons down and walked up to the instructor.

* * *

"Welcome Zoar to your Will Reaction Final. I have gotten two passing heroes to help you out in your test. You will have to do your best to use the spell I call out at the right time. If you do every spell correctly and on time you pass and I will give you a few items," the man said. He handed Zoar a bag and told him to stand in the center of the area. "These men will be your attackers, do not worry about their safety, they know how to heal themselves. In that bag are will potions that you will use to help you keep using your will without stopping. Get a potion at the ready because they are going to keep going and we don't want you running out of energy while you are in the middle of your final."

Zoar grabbed a vial that had a blue potion inside of it. "Go!" The man shouted the two heroes went to attack. "Use Enflame!" Zoar through his arms up and watched as the circle of fire pushed the heroes back. They soon got to their feet and pulled out crossbows. "Quick, follow up with two Fireballs!" The young man charged two balls of fire in the palms of his hands and threw them at the two heroes. They were thrown back but one managed to fire and arrow that just missed Zoar's shoulder. "Now Battle Charge to one and activate Multi-Strike. Then hit each one but I want you to Battle Charge between them!" Zoar pulled out his Iron Katana and rushed over to one of the men.

He swung his blade and then attacks the man from behind, hitting more than once. He charged at the other man as he was getting up and the charge sent him to the ground. Zoar began to attack him also. He noticed that his will power was getting weaker. He opened the will potion and went to drink it when the instructor spoke, "Use Lightning while you drink!" Zoar lifted one hand and an arch of lightning hit one hero then the first arch broke of and hit the other hero, making them unable to move. When he was done the two-used Heal Life to heal themselves. "Force Push and when they get up use Turncoat!" Zoar ran in between the two and used Force Push when they got back to their feet. When they both got up, Zoar hit both with Turncoat and invaded their minds. They were putting up a good fight, but Zoar was trying not to kill them also.

"Slow Time and follow up with Drain Life!" Zoar canceled Turncoat and used Slow Time. Everything else began to slow down. He quickly grabbed another Will Potion and drunk it. While drinking one of the heroes hit him in the back. Zoar turned and began to suck the life out of him. He could hear the instructor telling him to cast Summon. He stopped using Drain Life and summoned a wasp. It quickly went to attack the heroes. He had to use Physical Shield now. His outline glowed blue as the heroes fired arrows at him. He drank another potion while they fired their arrows.

"Ghost Sword!" Time sped up again and Zoar made swords appear at his side. The soon went to attack the heroes. "While your swords are doing their job use Berserk and Heal Life!" Zoar suddenly became tall and muscular. His Physical Shield shut off and he felt energy come back to him. He drunk another will potion and waited for the next command. "Assassin Rush four times then use Multi Arrow!" Zoar then rushed across the little piece of land four times then seven blue balls circled him. "Finish them!" Zoar fired the arrows with his Yew Longbow. He tired to stay out of point-blank-range or the other arrows would miss. Finally the two heroes dropped to their knee and healed themselves.

Zoar was breathing hard as he let his will energy empty out. "Good job Zoar. You pass with an A. Here take these Will Potions. Looks like you will be graduating next week," the instructor said. Zoar took the bag and thanked him. He walked off with all of his rewards. It was now night time and dinner was being served. He entered the bar and sat down next to Algreth. "How did you do?" Algreth asked.

"Pretty good. I got all A's, so I will be graduating," Zoar said. He began to eat the meat they had served. "What about you? Did you pass your tests?" he asked. Algreth nodded. It seems the two friends will be graduating at the same time. The two ate and quickly went to bed, so they could relax their soar bodies.

* * *

**You see Zoar in action for the first time here. I didn't go describe the Melee or the Ranged as much as the will, but don't worry. When I have Zoar using Melee or Ranged Combat I'll be sure to give as much detail as I can.**


End file.
